The Ronins Have An Exchange Student From America
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: The Ronins have a new exchange student. She owns a Silver Fox and … It can talk? And how do the Warlords know her? Where did the new armor come from? And how does she have it?


Author notes: chapters 1 and 2 of an old fanfict from many years ago I completely forgot about it until I found it on a flash drive. Hopefully I'll get around to finishing it.

Disclaimer: Me don't own, so you don't sue!

Please Remember to R&R, Read and Review!

Parings:

Maria/Dais

Mia/Anubis

Kayura/Cale

Warnings; None needed, so far J

Chapter 1

An Exchange Student?!

By: Kaibafan1

The Ronins along with Sekhmet and Dais walked into the mansion to find Cye, Mia, Anubis, Kayura, and Cale cleaning.

"Hey Mia, What's going on?" Ryo asked.

"Were going to be having a guest for a while," Mia said turning to them.

"A guest?" Kento asked.

"Yeah, she's an college exchange student from America," Cye said. "She's 17 and her name is Maria."

"Were having a girl exchange student," Sage said, getting one of those looks he always got whenever he found out he was going to meet a new girl."

"She's 17 and a college student," Kento said. "Whoa!"

"What are we going to do about White Blaze," Ryo said. "He'll probably scare her."

"That's not really a problem," Mia said. "She's going to be bringing a silver fox with her and she said she owns a panther after I told her about White Blaze."

"I've never heard of a silver fox," Rowen said.

"She sent a picture of it," Anubis said handing Rowen the picture that came with the girl's letter.

It was a silver fox, just a bit smaller than White Blaze and had two tails. A jewel was in the middle of its forehead.

"That's no ordinary fox," Sage said.

"The girl's going to be opening a museum of ancient artifacts here," Kayura said. "She's an expert in ancient drawings and weapons."

"When will she be here?" Kento asked.

"She'll be arriving later today," Mia said. "I'll need two of you to go pick her up at the airport. She'll also have some large crates with her, so take the van."

"Me, Sage, and Rowen can go," Ryo said.

"Yeah, we'll pick her up," Rowen said.

"Thanks, you guys," Mia said.

"What's her last name?" Kento asked.

"Oh! She didn't say," Mia replied. "And I forgot to ask her."

"Well, we should eat now," Ryo said. "This way we can get a head start to the airport."

"Alright," Rowen said as Cye, Mia, and Anubis went into the kitchen to fix lunch.

Kayura turned to the three warlords, "You guys better behave yourselves while she's here."

"Yeah, Yeah," Sekhmet said as he headed upstairs.

"That means no calling us by our armor names," Kento said.

"Whatever Hardrock," Dais said, heading outside.

Ryo, Rowen, and Sage walked into the airport's main building.

"How are we going to find her,' Sage asked. "We don't even know her flight number."

"Mia gave it to me before we left," Ryo said. "It's flight 168."

"She must be rich," Rowen said. "That's a first class flight."

"There's where the flight door is," Sage said, pointing to a door with 168 on it.

"Alright, let's go and wait for her," Ryo said. They went through to the waiting room and saw that the flight had just landed.

"Hopefully we can find her," Sage said as they watched everyone leaving the plane. "We don't even know what she looks like."

As they were talking a girl that looked to be in her late teens walked off the plane.

"I wonder if that's her," Rowen said.

"She's good looking," Sage said.

The girl had long midnight black hair that went down to behind her knees. It was held up by a jeweled hair tie. She looked to be about 5`2" and was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. She had a necklace with a beautiful locket hooked up to it as well as some type of crystal. She had a crystal bracelet around her wrist and had black knee high boots.

"Probably is," Rowen said.

"C'mon let's go see for sure," Ryo said.

They walked off towards the girl. As they got closer she noticed them and walked up to them.

I got off the plane and looked around. Mia had said that some of her friends would pick me up. I looked up and saw three teenage boys walking towards me. One had raven colored hair, another was blond, and the third had blue. I walked towards them.

"Are you Maria?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, I am," I replied. "You must be Mia's friends."

"We are," Rowen said. "She sent us to pick you up."

"That's kind of you," I said. "They should be unloading the crates any moment."

"Let's go get them," Sage said. We walked towards the baggage room.

"Oh! Mrs. Star," the baggage man, who was called Kent, said.

"Hello Ken," I said as he brought over a crate on wheels. There were holes in the sides of it. "I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"Aww, she was no trouble at all," he said opening the door as a large silver fox stepped out.

The fox stretched her legs then walked over to me and sat down silently.

"She was quiet as a mouse," Kent said.

I smiled and pat her on the head.

"This is Feline," I said to the three.

"I'm Ryo," Ryo said. "These are my friends Rowen and Sage."

"And you already know my name," I said. "Kent has the crates been unloaded yet?"

"As a matter of fact, they have," Kent said, he led us to the back where two large crates stood.

"Are these it?" Ryo asked.

"Yes," I said. "The others are still in Tokyo, at least until I can get the museum my family bought up and running.

"What's in here?" Sage asked as he and Rowen had to grab both ends of the crate.

"That one is swords and some other artifacts," I said smiling. "Are you sure you can carry it, it's really heavy."

"Yeah, we've lifted heavier stuff before," Rowen said as the three of them placed it on a dolly so they could just roll it out to the van.

"Well, Mia assured me, when I told her that the crates, that you guys could handle it," I said following them out.

Fifteen minutes later we were heading to Mia's. The three Ronins were learning many things about me.

"So your family pays for the museum that opened up in Tokyo, that huge artifacts museum," Rowen said.

"Yeah," I said. "My brother is it's owner right now, but since I specialize in armors and swords he bought a museum here so I can put up all the warrior artifacts we have."

Feline raised her as we reached Mia's mansion. A blast of recognization ran through my mind.

I shook my head, "Why does this place feel so familiar?"

"Hey, Maria," Rowen said. "You alright?"

"Huh, Yeah," I said as we got out, Feline climbing out behind me.

White Blaze came out of the house along with the others.

"Hello Maria," Mia said coming up to me. "We're happy to have you."

"Thank you," I said inclining my head.

"And who is this," Mia said, bending to pet Feline.

Feline went right up to Mia and allowed Mia to pet her. White Blaze watched her the walked over to me.

"Why hello there," I said smiling, petting him. "You must be White Blaze."

"Yep, that's White Blaze," Ryo said patting White Blaze on the head.

Mia stood up, "I think we should introduce ourselves."

"I'm Kayura," Kayura said walking over to me and holding out her hand.

I smiled and shook her hand, but as soon as I did, I felt a strange shock go through me. I didn't let it show as I stepped back.

"The one next to me is my husband Anubis," Mia said.

I inclined my head, "Nice to meet you."

"And this," Kayura said as Cale, Sekhmet and Dais came over. "is Sekhmet, Dais, and my husband Cale."

I looked at them and felt a strange feeling go up my spine. I felt as if I knew them, but I couldn't quite place it. They were also looking at me strangely.

"White Blaze," a voice yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see a young boy running towards White Blaze, missing the look Dais gave me.

"Why does this girl seem familiar?" Dais thought. "She looks just like her, but she didn't even recognize us." "No," he thought, shaking his head. "It's not her, she disappeared a long time ago."

"Hey, you alright?" Sekhmet's voice asked in his head.

"Yeah," he answered back. "She just seems…"

"Familiar?" Sekhmet said. "As if we already know her?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I know, Anubis and Cale sense an aura that feels familiar too," Sekhmet replied.

Dais didn't say anything, he looked back at me.

"White Blaze!" a voice yelled.

"Hey Yuli," Kento said as Yuli reached White Blaze's side.

"Hey Kento," Yuli said, he looked over at me. "Hi, I'm Yuli."

I walked over to him, "I'm Mari and this is Feline."

Feline trotted over to us, she eyed White Blaze warily then lightly pressed her head against Yuli's outstretched hand.

"Cool," Yuli said. "Can she play with me and White Blaze?"

"Yeah, go ahead," I said as Feline yipped and followed Yuli and White Blaze.

Kento and Cye came over.

"Hey, I'm Kento," Kento said. "And this is my buddy Cye."

"Hello," Cye said.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," I said smiling.

"Umm, what's your last name?" Kento asked.

"It's Star," I said. "My full name is Maria Star."

All four warlords looked at each other, that was the same name as the girl they once knew. Could it really be her, but if it was, what happened.

"Hey, something wrong?" Mia asked Anubis.

The warlords blinked as they came out of their pondering. The Ronins were now playing soccer with me, Feline, Yuli, and White Blaze.

"Do you remember the girl I told you about?" Anubis asked.

"The one that disappeared a while ago, because Talpa had believed she was a traitor?" Mia said.

"Yeah, her name was also…" Anubis paused. "Maria Star."

"What!" Mia looked over at me. "You mean Maria is…"

"But she doesn't seem to recognize us," Cale said. "Which either means, it's not her or…her memory was erased somehow."

"What's wrong with Dais?" Kayura asked. They looked and saw that Dais was watching me. He had a frown and looked to be in deep thought.

"The girl, Maria, that disappeared…" Cale started.

"Dais had…been…" Anubis looked at her. "in love with her."

Mia's and Kayura's eyes widen.

"He was in love with her," Mia whispered.

"Yes," Sekhmet said nodding sadly. "After she disappeared, he grew distant and any mention of her cause to go into a mode of silence. The soldiers didn't dare say her name, for fear of being killed by his rage."

"Poor Dais," Kayura said.

"How can we tell for sure if this is the Maria you guys once knew?" Mia asked.

"Before she disappeared she had left behind a necklace," Sekhmet said. "She had given it to Dais, somehow she must have known she wouldn't be coming back."

"If we could somehow get those two alone…a lot," Cale started. "Maybe she'll start to remember, because I believe it really is her."

"I do too," Sekhmet said. "There's no doubt about it, it's her. Herr fox also has an aura of power around it."

"Will Dais be willing to help?" Mia asked.

"I'll help," Dais said turning to them, making them jump. He had a determined look on his face.

"How are we going to get you two alone?" Kayura asked. "Because I really don't think the Ronins should know yet, they might go a little too far."

"You're probably right," Mia said. "But…I'm sure Cye will help."

"I want to help, what can I do?" Yuli asked. Mia looked down at him.

"We'll see," Mia said. "But you'll have to keep quiet."

"No problem," he said as and White Blaze went back to playing with Feline.

"They're like a family," I though watching them all. "If only my family could be just like them."

I shook my head, I was just kidding myself. I had a family, even if we didn't act like one. I had an older brother and a younger sister, but in a way we weren't a family.

Clearing my head I looked over and saw Mia, Anubis, Kayura, Cale, Sekhmet and Dais talking. Sighing I walked over to them.

Mia looked up and saw me heading over to them.

"Hey Maria, how are you doing?" She asked as the others looked at me.

"Alright," I said as I stood next to her. "They sure are energetic." I was watching Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen play football.

"You're telling me," Mia said. I looked at her confused, my head tilted to the side.

"Maria," Kayura said.

"Yes?" I looked at her.

"Who takes care of you?" she asked. "The paper we got said that your parents were dead."

"They are," I said turning away. "My father died not too long ago, but…" I looked up at the Ronins. "I don't remember too much about what happened or my life before my brother took me and my younger sister in."

"What about your mother?" Kayura asked.

"She died a long time ago," I said looking away.

"What was her name?" Mia asked.

I looked at her, "Selene."

The Warlords eyes widen, now they knew for sure.

"It is her," Dais thought. The other three heard as well.

"I'm sorry," Kayura said. "I shouldn't have asked."

My eyes softened, "It's okay, it doesn't bother me. I know she lived her life to the fullest. Even though she's gone, a part of her still remains."

Kayura smiled at what I had said. I seemed to have knowledge beyond my years.

"Oh!" Mia said. "I almost forgot, you brought some crates with you."

"Yeah, they're in the van," I said.

"I'll show you to a room where they can be put," Mia said.

"Thanks," I turned to go to the van.

"We'll get them," Anubis said as he, Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale went to the van to get the crates.

"Thanks," I said. "Feline!"

Feline came running from where she had been playing with Yuli and White Blaze. I smiled and picked up my suitcases, following Mia and the others.

Mia led me up the stairs and down to a room that was the last on the right side. Anubis, Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet placed the crates in the room next to it.

"This will be your room," Mia said as she opened the door.

The room had black and silver drapes and the bed was a silver canapé bed. The walls were a cross between ocean blue and snow white. There were sliding doors that lead to a balcony. In the corner was a desk with a black laptop sitting on top of it.

"That laptop was sent here earlier today, addressed to you," Mia said.

"Jakar probably sent it," I said. "He knows I take it everywhere I go."

"Jakar?" Kayura said.

"My brother," I said.

"Oh," Kayura said.

"I hope you like your room," Mia said.

"Thanks," I said. "It's nice. I'm just not used to fancy rooms." I suddenly turned quiet and went back to looking at the room. It was more than she thought it would be. Anubis and the others came in and looked at me.

"Maria?" Mia asked.

"Oh," I snapped out of my thoughts. "I guess I spaced out again."

"Is anything wrong?" Mia asked.

"No, it's nothing," I said looking away.

"Alright, it's getting late," Mia said, "You're probably tired from the trip. We'll leave you to rest."

"Thanks," I said, "I am a little tired."

"If you need anything, we'll be downstairs," Mia said smiling.

"Alright," I said, "Goodnight."

"Night, Maria," Kayura said, as they left closing the door behind them.

"Liar," a voice said, "something is wrong." I looked over at Feline, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What is it?" she asked as I sat down next to her.

"I don't know," I said, bringing up my knees. "I feel as if this place, I've been here before and I feel as if I have met them before." Feline didn't say anything. "I sound weird, don't I."

"No, not at all," Feline said. Gently stretching. Her beautiful silver-blue eyes showing wisdom. "Do not worry, you will see the truth soon enough. For now we must do what we came here to do."

I nodded and opened my suit case, a crystal sat on a chain glowing slightly. " A Neither Youkai is close, while we're here we have to keep the others from knowing who I am."

"Yeah," Feline said, as I put on a black fighting-gi and tied my hair up with a jeweled tie. "Can't let the know that you have powers and fight Dynasty Realm and Neither Youkai."

"Let's go," I said sternly, as I opened the sliding door to the balcony. I stepped out and reached out with my senses. Everyone else was asleep by now, except…two people were awake in the living room. "Alright," I whispered as we jumped off the balcony and went through the forest to the town. Halfway into the forest we looked to make sure no one was around.

"Shadow Crystal Power!" I shouted, a black sailor fuku with silver gloves and a silver star in the middle appeared on me. The boots were black with silver trimming and a black handle sword with a blood red gem on the handle appeared at my side. A silver crescent with black roses on either side appeared on my forehead.

"Here we go," I said, as black torn wings came out of my back.

"Shadow Fox Armor!" Feline roared, as black crystal armor appeared on her back with a black helmet that protected her face. Her twin tails grew to nine tails with black tips. She grew larger in height then a tiger.

"I'm ready," she said as we came close to town. We burst out of the forest and into the area where the negative energy was coming from.

"Kuso!" I growled.

A neko-youkai with a pitch black tail and blue fur was in the middle of the road destroying buildings. The neko-youkai turned towards me, "Hello princess."

"Who are you," I snarled. Holding my sword in front of me."

"I am Kitan neko-youkai of the Kage Realm," said the neko-youkai. "I'm here to destroy the ones known as the Ronin Warriors."

"I don't know what you're talking about, the Ronins or whatever aren't here," I growled. "But I'll just have to destroy you before you find them."

"You may try," Kitan said, "However you will fail."

"We'll see," I snarled. I raised my sword as I shot forward, "Crystal Eternal Slash!" A blast of lightning shot out of my sword and went at Kitan. At the last moment, Kitan jumped out of the way.

"Youkai Blast!" Kitan roared as a ball of light shot from his sword towards me. Waiting until the last moment, I transported behind him.

"Fool, you underestimate me," I growled as I placed a hand on his back and a blast of light came out of my hand.

"What!" he yelled as he turned to dust.

Feline landed next to me, "We must leave." I looked towards the sound of sirens and the sound of helicopter. A helicopter's light landed on us, quickly we shot into the woods. As soon as we were hidden we transformed back to normal.

It took ten minutes to reach the mansion without being noticed. We jumped to the balcony as silently as we could. We slipped silently through the sliding door.

Feline sat next to the bed as I slid the door shut, "That was fast."

"That was too easy," I said sitting down and undoing the tie in my hair. "Especially for one of the major neko-youkai."

"You're becoming stronger," Feline said.

"Maybe, but I still feel uneasy about this," I looked over at Feline who was half-asleep.

"Don't worry," Feline said laying down. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," I said, slipping my fighting-gi off. I slipped on my pajamas and slipped under the covers of the bed. "Goodnight Feline."

"Goodnight Maria," Feline said, as she fell asleep.

"I hop Feline's right," I thought, as I closed my eyes. I fell into a light sleep.

Rowen stood in the hallway, "I wonder where she went this late at night."

"What's up?" Kento asked, heading towards his bedroom.

"Were you raiding the fridge again?" Rowen asked.

"Hey, I was hungry," Kento said, "So what are you standing there for?"

"Maria just got back from somewhere," Rowen said.

"She probably went for a walk with Feline," Kento said. "After all, they were cooped up on a plane for around 18 hours."

"Maybe," Rowen said.

"Well I'm going to bed, see ya," Kento said, entering his room. Rowen shrugged and headed to the room he shared with Sage.

Maria: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please remember to Read & Review.

Silvra: And remember, we don't own so you don't sue

Maria: the only thing we own is myself. And Feline and of course her armor as well as Kitan.

Silvra: Next chapter will be up soon

Disclaimer: No I don't own them, So you don't sue!

Maria : Hello everyone, this is chapter two of "The Ronins Have An Exchange Student From America". I hoped you liked the first chapter.

Silvra: So do I *laughs manically*

Maria: *narrow eyes* have you had coffee again

Silvra: Coffee and cake and cookies and pop tarts Hahahahahaha *laughs* even more manically*

Maria: *looks at readers* remind me to hide the caffeine and snacks

Silvra: *still laughing, now bouncing off the walls*

Maria: well, here's a typical morning, now on to chapter two.

Silvra: *laughing in background along with glass breaking*

Warnings: none need so far

Chapter 2

You can Talk?!

(Three days later)

I sat up in bed stretching my arms, I saw that Feline was awake, "Morning Feline."

"Good morning," Feline said. We heard yelling downstairs and looked at the door.

"What's that all about?" I asked, as I quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. We quickly went to the stairs, as soon as we got down we stopped. There on the t.v. was Feline and I in our transformation. From the way the others were auguring, they were auguring about it.

"I wonder who it is," I heard Rowen ask.

"Yeah, she looks familiar," Kento said.

"Oh, hey Maria," Ryo said, noticing I was by the stairs.

"Huh," I blinked as I looked over at him. I had been caught up in my thoughts.

"You okay," he asked, petting White Blaze who was sitting next to him.

"Umm, yeah," I said, "Sorry bout that."

"Hey Maria," Rowen said, looking over at me. I looked over at him. "Don't you think that fox looked just like Feline?"

"Kuso, kuso," I growled in my head. Feline stiffened, this was just great, I had to come up with something fast. "Actually, no, that fox is much bigger than Feline." Rowen was about to say something else, but I spoke first. "If you excuse me, I have something to take care of." I headed out through the door.

"She's hiding something," Rowen said after I left. "She's also been disappearing after everyone's asleep during the past three nights."

"What, you think that warrior is Maria?" Ryo asked, looking at the t.v. The warlords looked at each other quickly.

"She just arrived three days ago, that's when the new warrior showed up," Rowen said. "The warrior has a fox, Maria has a fox, and Maria's been disappearing at night. It all adds up to her being the new warrior."

"How do we know for sure it's her," Ryo said. "And if it is her, why she hasn't told us."

"She has been acting strange for the past three days," Kento said thoughtfully.

"I have an idea on how we can find out for sure," Rown said. As the Ronins had their heads together, the warlords talked as well.

"If the do this it might make Maria think we don't trust her," Mia said, shaking her head.

"Hey Dais, you two were alone a lot," Sekhmet stated, "Did she act like she seem to remember anything at all?"

"No, there were a few times when it actually seemed like she remembered, but then she'd forget what we were just talking about," Dai said. "But there was one time when she actually seem like the Maria we knew. It was when she saw the necklace."

*(Dais's Flashback)*

Dais and I were watching Yuli and White Blaze when he asked, "So your brother watched over you all this time?"

"Yeah, but for some reason I don't remember anything before five years ago," I said, looking at the sky.

"Nothing?" he asked, looking at me.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "But once in a while I see things or people I feel like I've known before. Even though I don't remember." I looked over at Dais to fond him holding some type of necklace. "That necklace," I thought, "It looks so familiar."

Dais looked up to find me staring at the necklace, he got an idea, "Would you like to see it?"

I nodded slightly and he placed it gently in my hand. As soon as my hand closed around it, I bent over as thousand of visions went through my mind.

"Maria?!" Dais said, placing a hand on my shoulders. My hand went to my head as more visions passed before my eyes. One of a rose-pink armor and scythes.

"Uhh," my eyes flew wide open, the necklace falling to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Dais asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I said, still breathing hard. I stood straight, "I think I'm getting a headache, I'm going to take a nap."

Dais bent down and picked up the necklace. He watched as I went into the house. "Maria," he whispered.

*(End Flashback)*

"She must have started to remember when she saw the necklace," Sekhmet said.

"She must have seen so many memories that she didn't know what to think," Kayura said, "poor Maria."

"That's perfect," they heard Kento say as they turned back to the Ronins.

"What are you guys up to?" Mia said sternly.

"We're going to confront her," Kento said seriously.

"What?!" Mia said, she looked over at the warlords, the same thing going through their mind.

"C'mon guys," Ryo said, as he and the other Ronins headed out the door.

"Ryo hold it," Mia said, "If you guys do this it might make Maria think we no longer trust her."

"All we're going to do is follow her when she leaves tonight and then confront her," Rowen said. As the Ronins left Mia turned back to the others.

"We should go along as well," Sekhmet said.

"And make sure they don't upset Maria," Kayura said, looking out the window. "They might say the wrong thing or do something wrong.

"I agree," Mia said nodding. "They mean well, but they don't understand that this isn't the way to take things. It will only cause trouble."

Later that night Feline and I were getting ready to leave again.

"I think they suspect something," Feline said.

"I think so too," I said sighing.

"Let's get this done and get back here before something goes wrong," Feline said. I nodded and we slipped quietly outside. We raced into the woods, unaware that we were being followed.

As we reached the middle of the forest we transformed. When we were fully transformed we headed into the city, oblivious to five warriors who saw our transformation.

Feline and I ran into a few of electric-youkai, but the were pretty easy to defeat. At least, the first two were. The third was a little more complicated, it had managed to wound me using it's electricity.

"Haha, I'm going to send you into oblivion," the lightning-youkai laughed.

"I don't think so," I growled, "Crystal Eternal Sword Slash!" I turned the youkai to dust.

"That was…interesting," Feline said, walking over.

"Oh shut up," I said annoyingly. "Uhh.." I winced as more pain shot through the wound from the youkai's electricity. If I didn't take care of the wound soon, I'd be in trouble from blood loss.

"Let's head back," I hissed. We turned and headed back into the forest. When we reached the middle of the forest were about to transform when I felt someone near.

"Lunar Blast!" I yelled, sending an attack into the trees as five armored figures shot from behind them. "Who are you and why have you followed me?!" The one in red armor step forward into view, visions suddenly shot through my mind. "You…you're.." I started, my eyes widened as I turned to race into the side forest. When suddenly arms went around my shoulders, holding me in place. "Let go of me!"

Feline snarled and went to attack the one holding me, but the one in orange and one in dark blue armor stopped her.

"Feline!" I yelled, I seethed in anger as I struggled in the warriors grasp. "Let go of me, let go!" I blasted the one in green armor that was holding me away.

I backed up into my fighting stance. I was breathing hard from using so much energy, and from the loss of blood. The one in red armor came closer, I growled and raised my hand to send a small blast at him.

"Ryo! That's enough!" a voice said.

I gasped as Mia came into view with the others. She was in armor, and so was Kayura, Cale, Dais, Sekhmet and Anubis.

"What do you think you guys are doing," Mia said. "Can't you see you scared her and for god's sake, she's injured!"

"We weren't trying to cause trouble," the one in dark blue armor said removing his helmet.

"Rowen?!" I said, my eyes widening. The others removed their helmets as well. "Ryo? Sage? Cye? Kento?"

"Sorry, we weren't trying to hurt you," Cye said.

"Well you sure as hell did a good job," Feline said.

"You talked?!" Kento said.

"What?!" they all said, looking at her. They got over their shock fast.

"Hey, you attacked us first," Ryo said.

"You should know better than to sneak up on someone," I said, I leaned against a tree as more pain shot through my wound. I noticed how the armors looked. My eyes fell on Dais's, it looked just like…

"The armor of illusion…" I said in a whisper, barely heard by the others. My whole body began to shake. I closed my eyes as a vision of a time from the past appeared before my eyes.

*(Maria's flashback)*

Dais and I stood in the middle of a throne room. I was in some kind of black armor and he was in the armor of illusion I was holding something up to him.

"Dais, I want you have my necklace," I said, "use it to remember me by."

"Maria…what.." but I placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Please, take it, and should anything happen," I paused. "Remember to live your life to the fullest, without regret." I stepped forward and stood on my heels, brushing my lips quickly against his whispering, "Ashiterzu Dais, never forget me." Then I took off quickly out of the room.

*(Maria's Flashback)*

A single tear dropped from my eyes.

"Dais," I whispered his name as I fell into unconsciousness. Dais shot forward, catching me fore I hit the ground.

"Maria," he whispered.

"What, how did she know about your armor?" Kento asked.

"Because…she once fought along side of us," Sekhmet said. They looked back to see Dais healing my wound that had been bleeding badly.

"How come we never knew about her, or saw her?" Kento asked.

"She disappeared not long before you defeated us," Cale said.

"She didn't know you when she first arrived, why would she…" Rowen stated.

"Her memory had been erased by the spirit Badamon," Feline said, walking over to them.

"Shit, you can talk," Kento said, "And I thought I was imagining things."

"Sorry Hardrock, but this ain't no dream," Feline said. "Not too long ago, she once fought as a warlord…but Badamon became suspicious. You see, Maria who saved you guys when you were separated and sent to the place of your armors. Badamon had come close to discovering the exact places you were when Maria interfered with it. So Talpa believed Maria had betrayed them and had Maria's memory erased and sent to her earth. I found her and soon we became friends. Her brother soon showed and took her in, he knew what Talpa had done."

"Why didn't he tell her about her past?" Sage asked.

"Because, she had to find out on her own," Feline said. "Maria tried many times to learn her past. She always kept having dreams of the armor of illusion, not knowing what it was."

"The how did she just remember?" Kento asked.

"Through a feeling that is stronger than anything else," Feline said. "Love was what helped her to remember." Feline looked towards Dais and saw that he understood what she meant.

"What!" Kento cried. "You mean she's in love with Dais!" Kento fell over anime-style.

"Hmm," Everybody turned towards me. I opened my eyes slowly, I put my hand against my head. "Ow…my head hurts…what?!" I jumped as I placed a hand where my wound had been and brought it away. I looked at Dais and our eyes locked, I realized he had healed my wounds.

"Thank you," I said as I relaxed.

"Maria," Feline walked over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "but my head hurts from memory overload."

"So, you remember?" Sekhmet asked. I nodded as I turned to Dais.

"You've kept that necklace all this time," I said as tears filled my eyes. "Thank you, I wish I could have done more to help you."

"It wasn't your fault," he said, I smiled as he placed a hand on my shoulders. I surprised him by throwing my arms around him and hugging him. His eyes widened at it, but his arms slid around my waist and held me to him.

When we came apart I looked at the others, "So…why did you guys follow me?" The Ronins turned quiet and looked at the ground. "It's alright, I'm not mad. I don't blame you for being suspicious."

"Uhmm…so were you Dais's girlfriend?" Kento asked suddenly.

"Wh…what…." stuttered as I stepped back.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kento said laughing.

"Why you..it's none of your business," I spun around, crossing my arms. My shoulders were completely tensed. Soon everyone was laughing. "Hmph," I turned on my heel and stormed off towards the house. "I'll be at the house…Eep!" I was suddenly lifted up.

"How about a lift," Dais smiled.

"Hey, I can walk!" he took off at top speed as he jumped from tree to tree. He smiled as we landed on the roof of Mia's house.

"You used to like that," he said watching me.

I smiled, "That was a long time ago, but…thanks for the lift." We sat down on the edge as we started talking about what happened after my disappearance from the dynasty.

"So Talpa was…killed," I said softly.

"Yes, Ryo used the Armor of Inferno and destroyed him," Dais said. "I'm sorry, I know he was your…"

I stopped him, "No, it's for the best, it's better that he gone."

He watched me carefully as I turned back to the night sky. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist, "It's good to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back," I said, as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Arigato for not forgetting me."

"I would never forget you," he said, he pulled out the necklace out. "I didn't realize then how much I cared, but I know that I will always remember you."

I closed my eyes as he placed the necklace around my neck. "Aishteru, Dais," I whispered.

"I…love you too," he said, my eyes opened in disbelief.

"Dais…" I chocked out as tears dropped down my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, as he leaned his head down, brushing his lips against me. I gasped before relaxing and kissed him back. When we broke apart, a voice intruded in our thoughts.

"It's about time," Feline said appearing. "I was wondering when you were going to admit your feelings."

"Don't you know how to mind your own business," I said as I leaned against Dais.

"Uh…no," Feline said.

"Nosey fox," I said, "others back yet?"

"Yeah, Cale, Anubis, Mia, Seckhmet, and Kayura are in the living room," Feline said. "The Ronins went to bed."

"I'll be going bed then," I yawned, "I'm not ready to face the others."

Feline yawned, "as for me, your brother will be sending a notice to tell us when the museum will be opening tomorrow, remember."

"Damn, no I forgot," I said.

"Goodnight then," Dais said kissing my forehead. "I'll tell the others."

"Thanks, night," I said, as Feline and I jumped to the balcony to our room and went in.

"Where's Maria?" Sekhmet asked when Dais entered.

"She's gone to bed," Dais replied sitting down.

"She must be tired," Mia said, "She's had a long day."

"So have we," Kayura said yawning. "We should all head to bed as well."

"Sure, night guysm" Mia said as her and Anubis headed to their room. Kayura and Cale headed up as well. Dais and Sekhmet headed to the room they shared as well.

Meanwhile Feline and I were getting ready for bed. I was wearing my black pajamas and sat on the edge of my bed brushing my hair.

"We'll that was an interesting day," Feline said.

"Yeah, I don't blame the guys for not trusting us too much," I said. "We haven't exactly given them reason to."

"Yeah, but I think they know now not to sneak up on you," Feline said.

I chuckled, "Guess so, well night Feline."

"Night…" she started before collapsing and falling asleep.

"Mmm," I leaned back with a sigh and closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

Maria: well hope everyone enjoyed it

Silvra: not as good as Chapter 1

Maria: well I was stuck doing it alone while you were bouncing off the walls

Silvra: . who me?

Maria: Don't play innocent, anyways, I hoped you all liked it, Please remember to read and review.

Silvra: hehe

Maria: no more coffee and snacks for you *walks away*

Silvra: hehe….shhhhh…*hides a bag of sugar stix* hehe Read and Review! *follows Maria out*


End file.
